Fireworks
by hannahpie45
Summary: Under the twinkling stars of New Years Eve, someone might want their first kiss to be on that beautiful night, with a certain someone. They may also want to have fireworks exploding in the background when their lips touch. Please R&R CHANNY ALL THE WAY! D


**Fireworks**

**I know this story is kind of late, considering it's late in the month now, but I'm still going to see what you guys think about it. This will most likely stay a one-shot.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Sonny)**

I sat in the prop house, silently staring at the TV. I didn't care that it was off; I was too wrapped up in my thought to pay much attention to what was going on around me. I felt like I was just inside my own little bubble, like nothing from the outside was touching me. Nothing was getting through to me as I sighed.

I lied down on the green couch, lying like I did when Chad came sauntering into the room, then ran to his cardboard cut-out. Just like what happened for Chad's cut-out, he waked into the room and stopped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you OK?" he asked, I lifted my head and looked behind me, making sure there were no Chad cut-outs back there, where he would go running to them instead.

He walked over and sat down on the couch, carefully avoiding me feet. He asked again "What happened? Are you OK?"

I sighed in response and shook my head "No, not really" I replied.

"What's wrong?" he said, sounding actually genuine, unlike many other times.

"Why do you care?" I shot back at him, staring at the black TV again.

"I don't like seeing the ball of SonShine, become a dimly lit light bulb" he replied, slightly chuckling to himself at his joke.

Once again, I sighed "I don't want to say it, you'll just make fun of me" I stated, pouting.

"It can't be that bad Sonny, I won't make fun of you, I promise" Chad replied.

I looked over at him and sat up "Ok, fine, well, truth is, I haven't ever been kissed before. I mean a real kiss, not being forced to do it for a kiss cam. Ever year, I just hope that I get my first real kiss, sitting out on cool grass at midnight, counting down until the New Year. Just as the fireworks go off, he kisses me. Almost like, when we kiss, the fireworks exploding in the background are the sparks you feel shooting through you. I've been hoping for that moment since I was 12 years old. I just haven't found a guy that would do that for me" I explained. Chad just sat there, staring blankly at me; his eyes were the only sign of life still in him.

His lips started pulling up, and he smiled. Not the charming 'Chad Dylan Cooper smile', just a genuine 'Chad smile'; the ones I rarely ever see. His eyes twinkled more than normal, yes, eyes, both eyes gave off the sparkle I had once told him only one did.

He reached over and tucked a few strands of stray hair behind my ear.

"I told you I wouldn't make fun of you" he said and let his hand linger by my cheek, before slowly pulling it back to him.

"You know what? Do you want to come with me to Lookout Mountain? My cast and I cast are going up there to watch the fireworks and Rick is going to set some off himself" Chad stated.

"Uh, sure, I guess? I'd rather be with you, than alone at home. Right now my mom is stuck in Wisconsin, there was too much snow; they had to stop all flights" I told him.

"Oh, that's kind of sad, but I know how it feels, my parents were never home for anything. They were always traveling the world, I practically raised myself, I lived alone once I became a star and all my parents cared about was the money I made to fund all their constant vacations" he said.

"Aww, I'd never think that THE Chad Dylan Cooper would ever have such a horrible childhood" I said.

He just shrugged and stood up "We're leaving at 11:15, to make sure that we get there in time for midnight, so I'll pick you up at about 10:45" he said and walked out of the room. Right now it was 8:00, still had 2 hours and 45 minutes to wait.

XxChannyxX--------------------------XxChannyxX

10:45 finally rolled around and I was sitting at home, watching whatever was on New Years Eve. I felt my phone vibrate, and then heard the mooing. I picked up the cow printed phone and answered the call that was now coming through.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny"

"Oh, Hi Chad"

"You ready? I'm out front of your building right now" he said.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute, I just need to get my purse" I said and hung up.

I collected my stuff and hurried to the elevator. When it finally arrived, I stepped inside and waited for the elevator to take me down to the lobby. After what felt like forever, I stepped into the lobby and walked out the front doors.

I spotted Chad in his convertible, parked a few spaces from the front door.

"How did you find a parking spot so close to the entrance? I never find one!" I said walking up to his car.

"CDC has his ways" he smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and jumped into the car, sitting comfortably in the leather passenger seat.

"Let's go!" I said happily and he backed out of the parking space, we were finally on our way to Lookout Mountain.

On the way there, I sat, quietly singing along to the radio.

Chad kept his eyes on the road most of the drive, he would occasionally look over at me like he was thinking about something. A thought came to my head, but I ignored it, thinking it was impossible. So I kept singing along to the radio until we arrived.

When we _did _happen to arrive, everyone else was already there… Leave it to Chad to show up fashionably late. We happened to barely make it. We had two minutes to spare until the New Year and everyone would be counting down.

We stepped out of the car and onto the cool night grass.

Rick had apparently set out a picnic blanket on the grass, with some _Mackenzie Falls_ actors already on the blanket. They were relaxing and eating small little snacks set out in front of them.

A minute had gone by already and everyone was eagerly awaiting the New Year.

30 more seconds… Sonny thought as she counted down in her head.

All the actors were standing up staring out at the sky, awaiting the fireworks.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2-"Sonny counted down along with the actors but Chad stopped her before she said "1"

He had been standing next to her, with one arm around her shoulder-which Sonny obviously didn't mind- but he pulled her up against him and sweetly kissed her. The fireworks were shot off as you could hear people screaming below and on top of Lookout Mountain "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Sonny was too shocked to move, she just stood there, eyes closed, and let herself be kissed by America's Hottest Teen Heartthrob.

Sonny did get her 'Fireworks Kiss' but, never expected-only hoped- that it would be Chad. The young couple broke apart, Sonny still shocked, but her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Chad was the person who broke the silence that fell upon them.

"You got your fireworks"

**Ta-Da! There you go guy! Thanks for reading! I kinda didn't like the ending all that much, but hey, it turned out better than how I first planned it. Anyways, review please! Tell me what you guys think! BTW Sorry for short-ness but I'm working on my other stories too, I'm caught up a little bit more on my writing so updates will be sooner.**

**P.S. I have some info about the new Disney D-COM "StarStruck"! Some of you guys might already know this but Cody Linley was supposed to play Christopher Wilde in the movie, but was replaced by Sterling Knight (Who is so much better) after paparazzi spotted him at a party, supposedly drunk. So all you people who are mad about the movie, claiming it was "A complete taken off of SWAC! They're even using Sterling Knight and someone who resembles Demi" or what ever, but it wasn't originally going to be Sterling! Yes, I must admit, it does kinda have the same Love/Hate relationship and it's about a Heartthrob and a down to Earth kind of girl falling in love, but it was not completely stolen from Channy! So get over it people!!! They already made the movie (which is coming out on Valentines Day! 8/7c!) so you guys can't do anything about it!!! Just grow up! Disney owns both the show and the movie! They can do whatever they please! I don't see why you guys are so mad about it! Get over it!**


End file.
